


Don't Be Such A (Jerk, Sourwolf)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, in fact just light bdsm all around the board, light orgasm delay, obligatory sour wolf line drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Since Derek's taking too long on teasing him, Stiles decides he's not going to beg the way Derek wants him to.It's not really the win-win or lose-lose situation he wants it to be, but, well. It'll even out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll write one semi/almost porn fic," she said, unknowing of how much she was going to start thinking up just weeks after that. "Just one."
> 
> anyway in this actual fic news, I was just? thinking about? how that line is said one time and went along with a whole little _thing_ stiles had going ("youre not a teen wolf, be a man wolf" and then "shut up" "dont be such a sour wolf") but the fandom turned it into such a beautiful thing? and its ours and i just. i love it. rarely does the fandom do as good as the sterek fandom has. 
> 
> and i hadnt. ever. done a fic with a little sour wolf mention in there. so, like of course how i always have to do with Big Important Canon Lines, i incorporated it into the fic as a whole "hey look remember when i said this?" moment.
> 
> not gonna link to the music i was listening to bc it was super sad and about one-sided love and? not what this fic was about? but the creative soul gets to listen to whatever makes it write i guess so
> 
> yo, anybody who wants to know what the tags are for/kinks thatll be described/mentioned can head to the notes at the bottom, though everything is really pretty mild

                Derek was teasing him again.

 

                There was no reason or rhyme to it, just that he was. Derek was teasing him because he’s a jerk. He was being a jerk who wasn’t –

 

                “Fuck!”

 

                “Mm,” Derek hums into the skin he’s been licking at, sucking dark marks into, biting when he feels like shaking it up a little. The vibrations of his reply make Stiles twitch, legs falling further apart even though it doesn’t matter much by now, because Derek’s already between them even if he’s _not doing anything_. “Not yet.”

 

                Derek was being a jerk who was going to end up making Stiles pass out before he even came. Well, probably not, because Derek did tend to like him to be awake and participating in their sexual encounters, but it would be close. Hell, when he did finally come, he was likely going to black out on the spot. For a few seconds, at the very least.

 

                Throughout all of this, Derek has looked incredibly pleased with himself. He might not be able to know exactly what Stiles is thinking right now, but he can guess the gist of it, and it seems to be enough to give him a look in his eyes that are a touch too complacent for Stiles’ likes. Hungry, he could deal with. Or awe-inspired (yeah, he liked when he saw that one). But right now, he just wants to kick him.

 

                In fact, if Derek didn’t have both hands pinning his legs down, he would have tried already. Derek probably knows this, which is why he’s doing it, but he also knows the way Stiles jerks when he feels a nail just a touch too sharp slide against him. That would explain all of them being out and occasionally tapping against his legs anyway, reminding him of their existence, when Derek’s fangs aren’t visible, nor are his eyes blazing.

 

                That warm mouth presses a wet kiss a little lower, a little closer to where he desperately wants it to be, and he chokes a little in anticipation. “ _C’mon_ ,” he groans, eyes flicking between both staring at the ceiling when he thumps his head backwards into the pillow in exasperation, and at the top of his boyfriend’s head as he turns the skin of his navel mottled. “Come on. Derek, you’re being–”

 

                “I’m being what, Stiles?” Derek’s pulled his head up to ask this, enough so that Stiles can see the corners of his lips twitched up (rather than feel them, he supposes) in that evil, evil way, and Stiles realizes that he must have cut himself off. He must have been caught up in the feel of Derek’s tongue dragging downwards, licking up salt and sweat and taking Stiles’ brain with him, so caught up that he blanked on what he was saying.

 

                Goddamn it.

 

                But it’s probably for the best, because Stiles was about to call him a jerk. And while he is being one, Stiles know that saying so will only come across as whiny and strung out and itching to come so bad it was pathetic. His breathless voice and the way he can’t do much but lay back and take it and Derek _knows_ this wouldn’t help much with those matters.

 

                He’s pretty sure Derek wants him to get whiny, though. God knows the werewolf always grips him a little harder, thrusts a little harsher, flexes his claws like a twitch anytime Stiles says please in this voice, but…

 

                But nothing. That’s exactly what the bastard’s been going for.

 

                Derek’s such a jerk.

 

                He’s not going to give in, however. From the way Derek just stares at him, keeps the eye contact, and his lips quirk a tad, he knows that Stiles has figured it out (and that he’s subsequently decided not to take the easy route), but whatever. What – the fuck – ever. If Derek wants him to whine and beg and turn bright red, he’s going to have to ask for it, instead of just reducing Stiles to a puddle in the middle of their bed. Jerk.

 

                (Stiles knows he’s going to lose this. He’s going to lose - and they’re both going to come – _so hard_ , but at this point it’s a matter of seeing just how long he can last without giving in.)

 

                He takes a breath and blinks, trying to collect himself, even though that gaze and that stupid look are making it hard to keep his thoughts together. Focus.

 

                “Don’t be such a – uh,” he trails off _again_ , eyelids fluttering, when Derek scrapes a claw down his inner thigh. He does it just hard enough for it to be felt, to catch against him, but soft enough to not even break the skin – it’s a surefire way to make him shiver, every time.

 

                When he can open his eyes again, Derek’s eyebrows are lifted, smugly (and silently, this time) asking him just what he was planning on saying there. Stiles frowns back at him, but with the panting and the glazed eyes, he already knows it’s not going to get him anywhere. Despite it, and the fact that he knows he’s not going to get anywhere with his next words, he still sets his jaw as well as he can, and gives a stubborn finish, “ _Sour wolf_.”

 

                Surprising entirely no one, it does not deter Derek in the least. He only smirks, mean in the way that Stiles knows is going to crush him, in the way that’s going to have his eyes rolling back in just seconds from now, and ducks down once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags/Kinks: Derek likes teasing Stiles by not touching his dick and prolonging his orgasm, he wants Stiles to beg, kind of wants him to whine (Stiles rambles a little in his head and assumes it to more of a submissive role than really what Derek probably expects). These don't happen within the fic (but are implied to happen afterwards), and Stiles doesn't mind - even if he puts up a front - about doing this, or else he would have said no, or safeworded out, but is instead being stubborn, because I imagine that's just Stiles and/or how they are in bed for this scenario. He's also pinned down by his hips/legs and "at Derek's mercy" but everything is, as said, very consensual. 
> 
> if i missed smth, a tag, or whatever, hit me up.
> 
> kudos are REALLY cool if you made it this far and if you really liked it, a comment would be the best. seriously. tell me a fact about yourself. how was your day? i'm hear to listen.
> 
> lmao. anyway. hope you have a good day, thank you for reading.


End file.
